Suzumebachi
was an Iwagakure kunoichi and the leader of the Kamizuru Clan. Background The Kamizuru clan fell from grace due to conflict with the Aburame Clan of Konohagakure in the past. Like the Aburame clan, the Kamizuru focused on the utilisation of bugs in their techniques. They sought the legendary bikōchū in the hopes it would help in the revitalisation of their clan. Suzumebachi's grandfather, the First Tsuchikage, then hid away his forbidden secrets so they couldn't be used against the clan. Personality Suzumebachi has no qualms about using underhanded techniques to get what she desires. This is shown when seeing Konoha shinobi searching for the bikōchū. Upon their arrival she determines that they are genin lacking power enough to stop her. She then decides that they should let genin do the work for them and steal the beetle from them afterwards. Suzumebachi has a great deal of hatred for the Aburame clan stating that they were the catalyst for the downfall of their clan. She plans to kill all those involved with Shino and him regardless whether or not they find the beetle because of this hatred. She is very driven and will stop at nothing to fulfil her goal of bringing honour to her clan, even kidnapping Hinata and using her as bait for a trap. Even so, she does appear to value hard work and determination. This is seen when she spies on Shino's group during the genin squad's first night she sees Hinata continuing to practice, and mentally admitting it was quite admirable "to come all this way and continue training". Appearance Suzumebachi had shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling onto the right side of her face and going over her right eye just a little bit. She had steel-grey eyes with orange markings in the corner. She wore what appeared to be an altered, purple kimono dress with red trimmings. She wore a yellow sash around her waist and thigh-length stockings that merged into her sandals. She also had very small eyebrows. Abilities Suzumebachi was a very strong and knowledgeable kunoichi, which was the reason she became the leader of her small group while searching for the bikōchū. She is shown to be very deceptive, cleverly using clones made out of honey and explosive tags to trap and kill her clueless opponents. She could also use the Hiding with Camouflage Technique. Kamizuru Clan Techniques As a member of the Kamizuru clan, Suzumebachi's fighting style resolved around the usage of bees. She was well versed in her clan's techniques, such as a technique that summons bees, which burst into sticky honey when killed, and a technique that fires the bees' stingers at opponents. Suzumebachi is also able to summon a giant queen bee that can spit honey at her enemies. She could also use her insects to perform an explosive attack. The stings of her bees were poisonous and force the victim to fall asleep in seconds. Nature Transformation Being an Iwagakure shinobi, Suzumebachi has a natural affinity for Earth Release as she had the ability to create a bee hive made out of rock to lure her enemies inside. Part I Bikōchū Search Mission She and her two brothers, Jibachi and Kurobachi, travelled to a forest to capture the bikōchū beetle in order to restore her clan's name. Once they spotted Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki, they decided to let them find the beetle first, and then take it from them. To do this, she kidnapped Hinata. But when her Giant Bee was defeated by Hinata's Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, she was the only one to survive being crushed. Suzumebachi then attempted one last attempt to avenge her clan by summoning a Giant Bee, but she was promptly defeated by Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan. Trivia * "Suzumebachi" can be translated to literally mean "sparrow bee" (by breaking down the name, with "suzume" being "sparrow" and "hachi" being "bee") - the name for the Asian giant hornet, the most dangerous wasp in the world. It is also can be translated to "hornet", which is hinted by the way her techniques revolve around hornets. * Suzumebachi and her siblings didn't wear Iwagakure forehead protectors because they longed for recognition from their village after their clan's loss against the Aburame clan. * She made an omake appearance in episode 161. She was seen standing next to Ibiki Morino as the Might Guy and Rock Lee impersonators, Potcha and Mondai, entered the village. de:Suzumebachi Kamizuru